1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid Magnetizer, more particularly, a device to be installed with the purpose of increasing the magnetization of liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the relative fields of industrial water treatment a magnetizer is attached to piping, so that the lengthwise flow of liquid undergoes a change in attributes, and in this way the efficiency of heat transfer is increased and corrosion is prevented. This process also acts to increase the power of engines and to change the length of time a reaction takes to occur from the time the chemicals come into contact with each other.
Of course, the action of installing a magnetizer results in a much higher degree of magnetization of the liquid, and in general has a significantly beneficial effect. Nevertheless, besides the degree of power in the magnets of the installed magnetizer, the decision most effecting the process is that relating to the radius of the piping. Currently, there are many different types of magnetizers available. Set out below is a description of some of these:
In FIG. 1 it can be seen that a liquid magnetizer has been assembled by affixing magnet 10 by means of curved metal plate 20 to piping 30, so that magnet 10 acts to create a magnetic field able to penetrate piping 30, and in this way the liquid is magnetized.
In FIG. 2 it can be seen that a liquid magnetizer has been assembled by inserting two magnets 10 (each with a matching set of magnetic poles) into xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped holder 21, and in this way acts to both create an attracting magnetic force within the metal of piping 30, and to make use of magnets 10 magnetic field to penetrate piping 30, and in this way the liquid is magnetized.
In FIG. 3 it can be seen that a liquid magnetizer has been assembled by means of assembling together magnets 10 to make a magnet set, so that a plurality of the said magnet sets are distributed around the outer wall of piping 30, and which are set in place by means of metal bands 22. In this way the magnetic field is distributed in a stable manner around the interior of piping 30.
Although the present invention is not directly related to the shape of the piping, it can be seen that the liquid magnetizers described above offer an inadequate solution in respect to the distribution of the magnetic field, in that very little, if any, magnetic force manages to penetrate into the interior of the piping. Because the effectiveness of magnetizing varies in inverse proportion to the distance from which the object to be magnetized is from the magnetizer, the magnetic field effectively fails to penetrate into the center of the pipe, so that even if a more powerful magnet is used, the degree of magnetization is limited. Furthermore, due to the structural limitation, the size applied to the magnet and cross-sectional of the pipe for the said conventional magnetizer is also limited.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid magnetizer, more particularly, to increase the effect of the magnetization process on the liquid, and comprising two magnets and two metal plates (material should be of a type that can be magnetized), wherein, the metal plates appear in cross section as a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape with two concave sections on either side, so that there is a protruding section protruding from the center, and so that there are two concave sections on either side of metal plates in which are installed magnets. Moreover, each of the metal plates contains magnets of the same magnetic pole, and the protruding sections of the metal plates are made to be in contact with the piping. Because the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape structure of the metal plates provides magnetic power guided by differing magnetic poles, the magnetic power is able to penetrate more deeply into the piping, thus enabling the lengthwise flow of liquid through the flattened out section to be more effectively magnetized.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid magnetizer able to increase the efficiency of the magnetizing, wherein, two magnets, are installed on two metal plates, and in an arrangement in which the poles of the same magnetic direction are made to face each other, so that each plate comprises two differing magnetic poles. In this way the magnetic field of the magnetizer is able to penetrate the piping, and to increase the degree of magnetization inside the connecting piping.
One other objective of the present invention is to, bearing in mind the scope of possibility in respect to changing the shape of the piping, install a flattened section of piping, and in this way allow for closer access to the center of the piping, thus increasing the efficiency of the magnetization process.
One other objective of the present invention involves making detailed design innovations, which will be described in the detailed explanation that follows. By reading this explanation and referring to the accompanying illustrations, a better understanding of the design""s technological characteristics can be obtained.